


You Know I Can See You, Right?

by Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends



Category: Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: C2C, Coast to Coast, Finn and Logan are a mess, Finn and Logan get excited over basic life skills, Leo is COOKING, Lunosinlove, Multi, O’Knutzy, Sweater weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends/pseuds/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends
Summary: Leo makes breakfast and Finn and Logan can’t handle the heat. Fluff and teasing ensues
Relationships: Finn O’Hara/Logan Tremblay, Leo Knut/Finn O’Hara, Leo Knut/Finn O’Hara/Logan Tremblay, Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	You Know I Can See You, Right?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coast To Coast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150220) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



Leo woke up with a smile on his face, tucked up with his boys in bed. Gently running his hand through Finn’s hair, he extracted himself from his grasp and turned Finn to snuggle Logan in a warm bundle of horizontal hugging. Leo decided to make something for his boys, thinking of making brownie waffles with a strawberry compote. Let us make no mistake: Leo has researched aphrodisiacs. He knows exactly what he’s doing. 

Walking out into the kitchen in just his boxers and a big sweatshirt, he starts in on his strawberry mixture, subtly making more noise than he strictly has to in an effort to rouse his boys from their restful slumber. Just as he’s chopping the last of the strawberries, he hears the sounds of morning in the O’Knutzy (as the team has lovingly dubbed them) household. 

“It’s so early, Fishy,” Logan grumbled from his spot nestled in the king-sized bed. “J’veux pas me lever.” 

“French, Lo,” Finn responded with a toothbrush in his mouth. 

Leo smirks to himself as his plan unfolds before him as a bleary-eyed Logan trudges up to him and latches onto him, assuming his true form as Snuggly Backpack Extraordinaire. 

“Il est trop tôt, Cacahuète,” Logan mumbled into Leo’s sweatshirt-clad shoulder blades. Leo’s heart melted a little as he spun in Logan’s arms to hold the precious boy in front of him. 

“Trop tôt pour une petite collation, mon amour?” Leo purred into Logan’s ear, feeling the shorter boy shiver from the combination of his hot breath and the words coming from his mouth. 

“Cacahuète…” Logan gasped as Leo’s lips trailed along his jaw, marking a path along his neck. Leo loved how flustered and embarrassed Logan got during Leo’s onslaught of morning advances. 

Suddenly, Leo pulled back from his boy, leaving him dazed and, honestly, a little confused, with his mouth hanging a little open. Leo twisted around to snag two strawberries popping one into his mouth and smirking as he pivoted to the doorway where Finn now stood gaping at the scene before him. Leo sauntered over to the bewildered redhead and proffered up the single strawberries dripping with sticky-sweet sugar between his fingers. Before Finn could take a bit, though, Leo popped it into his own mouth and moaned as he crushed the berry between his teeth. Seeing the pout forming on his lover’s lips, he pulled Finn in by the waist and into a kiss so that he could taste the teased strawberry. Leo once again pulled back (all too soon in Finn’s opinion) and licked the strawberry juice from his finger whilst maintaining direct eye contact with Finn. He heard a sullen huff behind him and felt cool hands snake their way under his sweatshirt. 

“I have to get back to cooking,” Leo gently pried himself away from his lovers and turned back towards his prep counter, smirking at the pouty faces away from which he turned.   
“C’mon, Peanut. Don’t do that,” Finn whined behind him. 

At Finn’s insistence, Leo turned back around slightly and beckoned the boys back over to him with a slight wave of his hand. They, like little lost puppies, came up to him immediately. Leo gave them each a slow and sultry peck with one hand on each of their cheeks and whispered between their heads: 

“Later…” 

Leo then simply turned back around to his brownie pancake batter as though he hadn’t just been purposely riling up his beautiful boyfriends with sexy kisses and aphrodisiacs. 

“Fine. If that’s how it’s gonna be, then Lo and I will just go back to our room. Right, Lo?” Finn, in all his pouting glory, asserted. 

“Huh? What? Oh, yeah!” Logan replied as he snapped out of his reverie, staring as Leo dipped his forefinger into the batter and licked it with his eyes scrunched shut and a small moan. Leo raised an eyebrow at the flustered Logan. 

Now blushing furiously, Finn grabbed Logan’s hand and dragged him back to their bedroom. Logan had no choice but to follow with a small whine at being ripped away from the scantily-clad goalie in the kitchen who was now eating a strawberry dipped in the chocolatey batter. 

Leo knew his boys too well. They weren’t in the bedroom messing around without them. They were in the doorway trying to watch him discreetly. Needless to say, they were failing at the whole “discrete” part. Knowing this and peaking at them from the corner of his eyes, Leo dripped a bit of the batter onto his sweatshirt. 

“Oops,” Leo drawled. He then pulled off his sweatshirt, earning him a gasp from the boys in the doorway and leaving him in only boxers, his lean body in full view. He always thinks it’s strange how affected Logan and Finn get over seeing him with a shirt since they had seen all of him there is to see in the first place, but that doesn’t mean he won’t use this to his advantage. Teasing is most of the fun. 

“You know I can see you, right?” Leo stage-whispered at the boys, as though telling a fake-secret. 

“That’s it!” Finn growled as he launched himself at Leo, pulling him into a fierce kiss. “You know exactly what you’re doing to us, don’t you Peanut?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Leo replied with a gasp as he felt Logan’s rough hands pulling him towards him and into another fiery kiss. “It’s not my fault you two get so riled up by basic life skills.”   
“What can I say, Nutty,” Finn said, a little short of breath from the hot kisses he’s been giving. “It’s not my fault I get turned on by the fact that you can make food as delicious as you are.” 

And with that, Leo hauled his boys into the bedroom and shut the door, completely forgetting about the food in the kitchen. That’s okay. They don’t need aphrodisiacs; they just need each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Sue me, I don’t know how to write smut. Yell at me in the comments if you want to. (But I’m trying to write some but shhhhhhh)


End file.
